Secrets are secrets for a reason 2: When secrets caused pain
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: The sequel! School's over, Scene and Intern 2 are getting married! Good summer, right? But when Delilah accidently mentions 4ch-, The group teams up with some old and new enemies and make the perfect revenge: make sure the wedding never happens. So now Delilah's forced to discover more secrets and make sure the wedding does happen!
1. Summer!

**Hey, Night Owls! And welcome back to the sequel of 'Secrets are Secrets for a Reason'! Well, Annabeth Everdeen requested a Scentern 2 wedding and when I mentioned it: people kept requesting it as part of the sequel. So here it is: an unplanned sequel requested by you guys! Nothing really bad about it. So thank Annabeth Everdeen who suggested the proposal: without her, this sequel would've never happened! **

**And reading 'Secrets are secrets for a reason' is optional. Here's what you need to know for this chapter:**

**_Delilah_**** _and Intern 2 are siblings and they live together._**

I'll put more of 'what you need to know' when It's necessary. This chapter is dedicated to MORGAN because her birthday passed...and Annabeth Everdeen for making this story happen!

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.

** "**_Ask most people what they want in life and the answer is simple: _

_ to be happy" – Grey's Anatomy (Season 6, Episode 22) _

~.~.~.~.~.

* * *

_"Evacuate the dance floor  
Stop this beat is killing me.."_my alarm clock went off. My hand wandered lazily for the snooze button. I let my hand wander the table for the laptop and I clicked a few buttons and it was on. I didn't have to look to know to press play. I clicked play and instantly a radio station came on playing: 'Good feeling' by Flo Rida. Mind you, I perfer Avicii's 'levels' a bit more. I opened my eyes and got off of bed...

Then got back to bed. Just a few minutes more and I'll be fine...

"Delilah, you gotta get up unless you wanna get late for your last day of school." Intern 2 said knocking on my door.

"Then be it! They can't give me detention for being late on the last day of school." I whined pulling the covers up to my head.

"Just one more day of this and you'll get to sleep in as long as you want."

"Really?"

"Well.. On weekends. You gotta get up by 8 on weekdays."

"Fuck you..." I muttered then finally got out of bed. He knows I really didn't mean it and that I'm not really a morning person. I wandered around my closet and just went with the MyMusic t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. I combed hair and went with a black headband.

The radio station stopped playing a Nikki Minaj song and began a Simple Plan song. Simple Plan? On a radio? Mindblown.

Brooklyn called for a video chat on Skype and I accepted it.

"What's up?" I asked sitting on my bed and putting the laptop on my lap.

"Doing good! I'm already at a plane to L.A and I'll be there just enough time to pick you up." She said. Did I ever tell you she became rich? Her dad's a music producer and you can see how far that went. I wouldn't tell Idol about it: you know how she is..

"Where should we head off?" I asked.

"MyMusic! I really just want to see how it's like! Then we can head off to Rodeo Drive." She responded happily.

"Alright. Fine with me."

"So..." Her voice trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"Any updates on the wedding?!" She said in her cheery voice.

"Well, let's see. Church? Done. Entertainment? Easy: Techno and Dupstep. Date? July, 30th. Bridesmaids and best mans? Still deciding.. but other than that: they're going good." I responded thinking about what's been going on. Especially when school began, had things become crazier. I had to study as hell to get good grades to not go to summer school. I refuse to be put in a special education class because I'm dyslexic!

"Awesome! You know..I got a band that can be perfec-"

"Not One Direction or Justin Beiber!" I said quickly.

"No! I was going to su- Alright I was going to suggest that. Anyway, see you in a few hours!"

I clicked off and turned off the radio. I went to my music and typed in 'Dave Days' I chose his 'it's the end of the world' song. I got out my backpack and emptied out all of my notebooks on my bed. I picked one notebook and put it back in and still kept my pencil case. I turned off my laptop and shoved it in my backpack. I closed the door after me and by then: I was wide awake.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Intern 2 asked me when I sat down for breakfast.

"No thanks, Brooklyn's coming over and she'll pick me up." I replied, eating my cereal.

* * *

"Have a good day at school," He said before I opened the car door.

"Okay, good luck with Indie." I replied then waved at him and got off the car. He drove off and it was up to me to survive the next few hours of school. It was a half day.

Kids were talking about what they're gonna do this summer when I entered the classroom. We were allowed to be inside or outside before the bell rings. I decided to go inside and enjoy the last few hours of school.

"Hey, Delilah," my friend Abigyal Bonet said with a smile as she approached me, "Are you excited about the last day of school?!"

"Totally!" I replied happily smiling back.

"Oh look, it's the brain and the stupid...How nice..." Trisha Stones said rolling her eyes. Am I the only one who notices that most mean girls names are Trisha?!

"Look, Trisha...Just because I'm dyslexic doesn't make me stupid. In fact, I actually have the highest reading grade in the class and I now can read at a 8th grade reading level!" I said folding my arms

"Whatever. My summer will totally be much better than yours. After all, my parents are taking me to a One Direction concert!"

"So they can make you deaf?" I asked and Abigyal and a few kids laughed at the remark.

She seemed alittle pissed off but walked away to talk to her group of friends. She can be a little bitch..

"So...what are you gonna do this summer?" Abgiyal asked me.

"Gonna attend my brother's wedding..Nothing really exciting but I'm happy about it." I replied with a shrug.

"My parents are gonna take me to Japan!" She said with a squeal.

"That's so awesome! Get me something from Japan!" I said feelings glad about her.

The class bell rang and we all took our seats. We sat down in any seat and our teacher, came. He asked us what we were gonna do for the summer. He started from the front row and worked up and down.

"Delilah, tell us what you're planning to do this summer." He said when it was my turn.

"Well...My brother is getting married this July so we're just rushing to get last minute stuff done." I replied.

* * *

We spent the rest of the half day cleaning out our desks and lockers; watched 'Tower Heist' then said our goodbyes for the summer.

"Have a good summer everyone!" Mr. Camer said then the bell rang. We all ran and papers were thrown in the air as we got out.

"Summer!" One person shouted.

"...you homo!" I heard one person finish a sentence.

"Did you call me a 'hobo'?" Another person replied

I got out of the school yard and saw the limo parked in front. It's Brooklyn.

"Hey, Delilah! It's so nice to see you!" She hugged me when she saw me.

"Yeah! I missed you!"

We got in the limo and she handed me a cherry cola. My favorite. We talked about the summer, and sang along to the radio.

The limo driver pulled to a stop and we were at MyMusic. She told her to go and have dinner at the nearest restaurant. She handed her money and the driver parked the car and headed to a restaurant.

A guy made Brooklyn sign some papers to agree to be on camera and handed us mics. She liked the fact she'll be on YouTube.

"Hey, Delilah. Hey, Brooklyn." Intern 2 said to us when we opened the door and came inside.

"Hi! I just gotta say: this place is huge!" Brookie said looking around in amazement.

"OMG! I love your top!" Idol came in taking a look at Brooklyn's outfit.

"Thanks! And I love your dress! It totes matches the shoes!" She responded.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Brooklyn! And your name must be Idol right?"

"Yep!"

"Oh no, please don't tell me we got another Idol here." Indie muttered when he heard them talking.

"This is Brooklyn, my best friend." I replied.

"Yeah! You must be Indie and I have to say: I'm surprised your able to maintain the craziness here!"

"I just do...Though I don't come here early. It's too mainstream.."

I introduced Brooklyn to every staffer and I showed her around the places. She seemed to love this place as much I do.

"So how's your brother and Scene?!" She asked me when we sat at the staircase.

"Going good. By around the first week of July: she'll start moving her stuff to move in with us. And everything's so far so good. Well, besides the bridesmaids and best mans."

"They should totally honeymoon in Hawaii or France, though!"

"And they're deciding on that too. They'll be going for a few weeks and Hip Hop said that he'll agree to care for me during those weeks." I replied. I didn't know why Intern 2 trusts Hip Hop. Until he told me everything when we got home about him being a poser and all. So now: I really don't mind.

"Hey, do you want to see if Satan's around?"

"Alright, but I seriously doubt it. He's probably trying to hit up on some girls."

We got back inside and Satan was there. Brooklyn talked to him for a few minutes before saying he had to attend a meeting on how to make people do bad things.

Day one of summer: going good.

* * *

**I wonder if it's long enough..Well I think I pretty much covered everything for a first chapter! Anyway, hope you guys loved it and next chapter: the drama begins. And anyone else loved the ending of this week's episode? It's cute and funny! Here's my question of the chapter. And remember the 'You homo!' and 'Did you just call me a 'hobo'?' part? That line really did happen when I was in summer school going up the stairs. It was ducking g. hallatious!**

Since its summer in this story, what would you want to happen this summer?

My answer: Be able to do skits, get a lot of subs, go to L.A, meet a bunch of youtubers and have one of them in my skits, be in one of the youtuber's skits and guest star in a episode of MyMusic. *sigh* if only it would happen. Well I didn't say to be realistic!

Anyway, review below and see you guys soon! *brofist*


	2. The Mistake

**XxUnwrittenxX:**Yeah! Of course, I like Pewdiepie! I kinda knew him when the whole Tobuscus and Pewdiepie war came...not a good start to meeting him but I love him, anyway!

**Animation Universe 2005:**Whether you watched the show or not: I'll explain it. 'The group' is referring to 4ch-. In the show, if you mention 4ch-, the group comes and gets revenge. By killing your avatars. That's why Scene wasn't herself in 'A Love That Lasts'. Hope it cleared things up a bit.

**Annabeth Everdeen:**No prob! And I feel special! Hmm...I thought it was 'Phillipa Fisher's Fairy God sister'. I think it's Mandy (Idk) on the Emily Windsnap series. It's Trisha Miles on the Fairy God sister series. I was actually making a Phillipa Fisher's Fairy God sister reference! Glad you caught it! Yeah, my bff's ex bf send her a pm grammatically wrong and we're planning to send it in. I feel like there's a Direction Infection going somewhere... And thanks!

**DaCupCakePhiles:** Well, I missed school a few minutes later last year. Mostly because my teacher was super awesome! I love 8th graders! At least we can dream and thanks!  
**  
Glad so many people like the sequel already! Just been going through school trouble. I just want to be left alone because I'm scared I'll say something regretful to my friends but I don't know how so I keep my mouth shut. Welcome to my life. -_- Well, better continue!**

* * *

'One Direction?'

"How about 'No Direction'?" I replied answering a question for the Mosh.

'Did you ever feel like P!nk stole your diary?'

"Yes. A billion times."

'Ass?'

"Hip Hop's not here."

'Can you survive a day without YouTube?'

"Nope! I'm sorry but I just love it!"

"What are you?"

"I'm a Bro, Audience member, Klitzner Family, Bich, Marzipan and so much more!"

"One more question then we can leave," Metal said, "What's the most confusing website you ever came across?"

"I'd have to say 4ch-." I replied saying its full name, like it wasn't important. Man, was I wrong.

Metal and Intern 2 were deathly quiet once I said that sentence. They looked at each other and back to me. It seems like they knew what I had done except me. Was it something that can danger me? And what did I say?

"Um...why are you guys looking at me like that?" I asked feeling confused. What's going on?

"You just said that website!" Metal said looking at me like I just said Metallica is dead and should be killed in a fire.

"You mean, '4ch-?" I asked using the full name again.

"She said it again!" Metal yelled to him, face palming.

"Just tell me what's going on!"

"Scene said that website once." Intern 2 replied carefully.

"And?"

"Let's just say: she went through multiple personalities."

"Aw man! I don't want to turn to Idol or Indie!" I screeched, regretting what I had done. Why do the bad things always happen to me?!

"Don't worry, everything will be okay. Maybe they'll forget about it!" Intern 2 said to be reassuringly.

2 days had passed and nothing happened. Okay..maybe they did forget about it. But then Indie called for the weekly staff meeting and before he could begin: the lights blacked out.

"Oh great." I muttered.

"The TV screen turned on and 4 guys who were wearing masks that looked like it was from 'Phantom of the Opera' with black jackets appeared.

"Scene, what the hell did you do?" Indie snapped at Scene.

"I didn't do anything! Wait, did I?" She replied.

"It's not Scene we are looking for. We are looking for this so called Delilah." The first guy said.

Everyone turned their heads at me. I felt scared and nervous. Seriously: how does have 5 weirdos on your TV screen with 'Phantom of the Opera' masks and they know your name?, "Um..You would spare the life of a 14 year old, right? I mean, I'm only a teen and I still have a life to live. Not that I'm saying you guys don-"

"Silence!"

I shut my mouth.

"Listen, I will not let you hurt my sister!" Intern 2 said angrily, standing up.

"Do you really want us to play Daughtry again?" The third guy asked.

"Just take her! Don't play Daughtry!" Indie said covering his ears in case a Daughtry song played.

The screen turned off and the lights came back on. I had my eyes set on Indie: ready to attack him. How dare he choose to take me instead of Daughtry! I can understand on the Daughtry part but still. He refused to look at me the entire meeting and I wish I can make him listen to Daughtry.

"Don't worry..It won't be that bad..." Hip Hop comforted me when the meeting was over.

"How?! I don't want to turn to Idol..." I replied feeling scared. This was not my week...

A week passed and nothing happened. It seemed like life was carrying on, almost like it didn't happen. I felt a little relaxed as the days dragged on. But then before Intern 2 and me left for the day: the lights turned off and the tv screen had those guys again. I knew they were ready.

"Just get it over with!" I said: maybe being Idol won't be too bad.. Or Indie or Metal...

The computer screens suddenly turned on and a bunch of avatars stood in a familiar place. I recognized it at once: Fantage.

The weird group came on the computer screen: Fantage style and one of them murdered one of my accounts but hanging her. Another by shooting and another by hitting her with a car. It was freaky and alittle scaring. The lights came back up and when I tried logging in to one of my Fantage characters it simply said: "Your account has been killed." That's creepy.

"Are you alright?" Intern 2 asked me with concern.

"Yeah, why? It's been ages since I ever went there and I'm a little too old to play Fantage anyway." I replied with a shrug. It had been 2 years since I last played Fantage so there was really no hurt.

"Let's just say, you took it better then Scene did. Let's go home before they kill another set of avatars from a different website." He said and we left.

So I guess I worried for nothing.

* * *

**Haha, well I figured she'd be too old to play virtual worlds so I decided to put it as it isn't affecting. ****Sorry for it being short: had writer's block and I have 2 fanfic ideas. Let's just one of them includes Slender and another Hunger Games….Anyway, ****I hope you guys like the book cover: took me half an hour to find it...I know the question is: is the girl Delilah? My answer: I'll leave it up to you. If you want it to be her, fine. If no, then some random girl. I really don't know the answer myself: I just liked the picture. Alright here's my question of the chapter:  
****_  
Do you still play in virtual worlds? If so, what websites?_**

My answer: Yes! I play Fantage, Woozworld, Mycandylove and a little bit of Virtual Family Kingdom.

Anyway: see you guys next chapter! Peace off! Boop!


	3. Problem Solved

**Annabeth Everdeen**: I checked 4ch- out...It's kinda confusing and I advise you to stay off of it. And well we gotta hope...  
**  
Animation Universe 2005:** I kinda explained it...How about this: I'll be refering to the MyMusic staffers as staffers and the 4ch- people as the group.

**MORGAN:** My Mp3's my life! And my aunt that I never met died in October 31st last year. Happy Halloween..At least I don't celebrate it. And hope it will go well! And don't worry: I'll include Scentern 2 here in this chapter. And here's my answers to your review on that KFP parody:  
Zayn, Louis, Niall, Harry, and Liam. They started in 2010 on the X-factor and a couple songs I know by them is 'One thing', 'Live while we're young' (I think it's called that) and 'Moments'. They started in England, hence their British accents. So I'm pretty sure I just covered everything and there was no need to chewing me out. I already know enough than I wanted to. And I do think KFP is childish: someone requested it and it's hopefully the last KFP request I'll take. I'll watch the prequel when there's nothing else to watch. And I just think that Indie realized it would be the right thing to do..

**...I'm a bit depressed that I suprisingly know more of 1D than Backstreet Boys or Panic! At the Disco. Oh well, I'll be listening to more of them. And did you see Intern 2's tweet? It's like this: 'Alright WeirdCarl you had your fun but it's time to leave Scene alone!' It was so sweet and I was fangirling a bit...**

* * *

The next day, Intern 2 told Scene what had happened and she laughed and said I had taken it much better than she did. In the end: this resulted in kissing and talking about the past. You should see them: totally acting like a Romeo and Juilet. Except..none of their parents hate eachother and they aren't gonna kill themselves..well you get the point. Acting like lovestruck teenagers is my second choice. You find it romantic: I find it kind of annoying alittle. But then again, I may have to live with this type of romance until I'm old enough to move out so I better get used to this.

They were trying to get work done but it was hard when they only had one thing left on their list for the wedding: bridesmaids & best mans. Trust me: Labtech 2 is really out of the question. Well, let's just say: he won't be able to hear and see the wedding. But especially when the wedding is only 4 weeks away: time was slowly running out.

"Who can I get as the best man?!" Intern 2 kept wondering out loud, stressed out.

"Get someone who's a really good friend and that has actually helped you out at one point." I suggested, helping him out a bit. I really don't know a thing or two about bestmans and stuff like that.

"Well..Hip Hop has actually been a good friend, besides the fact he shot me twice..."

"Ask him. I'm pretty sure he'll agree!"

"Okay," He left and walked to Hip Hop's desk. I saw him greet Hip Hip and a few minutes later, Hip Hop hugged him tightly. So it was a yes. He walked back to his office space, "He said yes. Finally, now I can relax!"

"And you need two or three more groomsmen..."

"Damn it.." He cursed sighing.

"Maybe you can ask Metal or Indie or another friend of yours." I suggested.

"Well for Metal: maybe. Indie? He'll think it's too mainstream and he hates me, remember. And I think I can probably have two of my old friends from high school to come over. We do keep in contact and they're around this area so I think this is settled." Intern 2 said thinking out loud.

"Perfect! Now Scene just has to find a Maid of Honor and 3 bridesmaids and we're good!" I said, looking at Scene.

"I think I can ask Idol, though I'll regret it, to be one of my bridesmaids and I can just get two of my best friends to be the other two bridesmaids. We also forgot the flower girl but my best friend's cousin's daughter's daughter is 4 and she'll be fine!" Scene said with a smile, looking like she had everything planned out.

"But what about the Maid of Honor?" I asked, pointing out what she forgot.

"I'm looking at her." She said looking at me.

I smiled and then hugged her, "Sure, I will be the Maid of Honor! Thank you!"

"So did we get everything planned out? Not one single part left out?" Intern 2 asked, hoping it was true.

"Well...we need the cake and bridesmaid's dresses but we can do it this week. Other than that: we're good!" Scene replied.

We all group hugged and it felt like a sweet moment. A moment that can't be ruined. If mom saw us now she'd be so proud of us.

* * *

**  
Sorry for this being too short. :/. I looked up bridesmaid's dresses and the prices: yikes! Well I'm having a hard time choosing which should be the bridesmaid's dress so you'll choose! Go to my profile and there will be two links to the dresses. Pick one and the one that gets the most votes will be chosen! The poll ends on the next chapter so hurry up and vote!**


	4. Past life and lunch

**Annabeth Everdeen:**thanks! And here's a thing that I sometimes do in my story: the drama usually kicks in chapter 5 when I want to go slow. This story is one of them.

**XxUnwrittenxX: **guess she matured or she already did that for the first few weeks! I think I can do a Scene impersonation but almost anybody can. Trust me: I will be doing it when I find out the guy I like likes me back.  
**  
Animation Universe 2005:**Thanks!

**Thanks guys so much for voting and the winning bridesmaids dress is...nothing. Literally: nobody voted. Oh well..guess I'll choose it myself..but like I was gonna really provide a link..now that I think about it: why did I bother?!**

* * *

Because I had passed math by a thread, Intern 2 made me at least try to do the math whenever he worked. Here are some of my answers..

-WTH does Indie buy?!  
-Oh hell no!  
-Alot of numbers..  
-Numbers  
-Help me.

I hate math. But hey, at least I try.

Besides that, everything is 'normal' for MyMusic. And by 'normal' I mean: bigfoot, Satan, the protector of the rats, Idol's singing, Hip Hop being a poser, Metal being..Metal, Indie being hipster, the Guess Guy still annoying and Rayna still the mini version of Idol. I guess my life isn't normal when it comes to MyMusic. Heck, it wasn't normal to begin with. Nothing's normal. In here: normal means boring. And my life: is a roller coaster.

Roller coasters, winding roads or whatever you want to call it: but my life is, was and never will be normal. Let's recap on why my life isn't normal: my dad shot me, abused me and is taking a life sentence in jail, mom's dead (it's probably the only thing that's ordinary) and there are so many secrets. So many secrets that we want to know: but will wish we never knew later on.

Heck, I don't think I visited dad since..since..last year. I'm still not ready to face him again. Intern 2 sometimes gets letters on his progress and tries to hide it from me. Didn't work. If I'm correct: he beat up a police officer last year and that's about it. Something about a huge mental breakdown and he was put in a different prision since he nearly tried to hang himself. See what I mean by my life 'isn't normal'?

And my life isn't so normal so much that I did suffer from Post-traumtic disorder or whatever it's called and nightmares came and go. I was sent to therapy for the first few months but I wasn't ready to be open to a stranger. I wasn't ready to speak yet. I just needed time: that's all. So Intern 2 told me I didn't have to go anymore if it wasn't helping so I didn't go anymore. And I know get nightmares once in a while but that's what makes us human, I guess.

And now: Scene's going to join our messed up, broken family. We asked her if she was sure about it and she said she wanted to. We have to hope she won't end up broken. But it seems like she won't let it happen so I accepted that she'll be brave. But like we were brave ,anyway.

"Thanks Scene for having me here! I'm really happy to be here and I'm featuring New Hollow for Innertube. They do mostly rock pop songs and are kinda like One Direction but better! Watch their single: 'She ain't you' in a few seconds then stay tuned for the 'Worst Around'!" I said to the camera for MyMusic News. I was asked to do 'Innertube' and I happily accepted it.

"Delilah? Do you think maybe you and me could go somewhere for those bridesmaid dresses at lunch?" Asked Scene after I was finished. She already finished with MyMusic News a few minutes before me. It would be settled that Hip Hop, Metal, Satan and Idol would host MyMusic News while she and Intern 2 go fuck each other. (I don't want to sugar coat it. Tired of it and what other way is there to put it? I'm saying the truth.)

"Sure, why not?" I replied with a shrug.

* * *

We went to a café during the hour lunch but good thing the café was close nearby. Only a five minute walk. The place was pretty cool and it doesn't have rush hours which is why I love it. Plus the food there is pretty cool: especially the coffee! So we ordered our food and got it under 10 minutes.

"So why did you want to have lunch with me?" I asked when we sat down in seats that were close to a window.

"I just wanted to hang out with you outside the office!" She replied simply like it was nothing.

"I see," I replied then took a bite out of my sandwich, "So are you getting excited about the wedding?"

"I'm actually kinda nervous about this.." She replied looking at the window.

"Don't worry: everything will be fine! Everything is going to go out as planned. You just need to relax and calm down." I said reassuringly.

We talked and ate for a few more minutes before we finished our food and walked back to the office. Despite our chitchat: we made it on time so Indie didn't feed her to the rats or made her stay here late. Though, I'm not sure which would really be worse.

Life had grown great. Better by the days and it seemed like fate had pity on us and gave us good things. Everything seemed so perfect that it was like a movie. Scene would be my sister-in-law in the next few weeks and everything will be perfect.

We can be a family again so it will be perfect.

Maybe the family portrait can be fixed with Scene joining our family.

Life has gone better and it will continue to be better.

But I thought wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

**Well I introduced enough of what's been going on! And New Hollow is a real band and 'She ain't you' is real. They are so totes awesome! I even said 'totes' so they must be good. And well: on my YouTube channel: igotlovebuglike123 you will see I posted bulletins about the thank you video and my twitter: mysticfairy2012 explains more. I spent half an hour copying and pasting the names of every single person who subbed to me. And I used snipping tool for my followers. So sub now if you want to be featured on that thank you video! Fanfiction, Tumblr and such will be for my thank you video for 100 subs. Oh and I made a new story called 'the video game jumpers' and I need OCs for it. So just include: 'I want to be in your new story!' and there will be a letter of acceptance with a form if you win. Let the games begin! And anybody heard of cassett tapes? I own one because my art teacher gave it to me when a student found an old radio and a cassett tape was in it. It's from 'Saturday Night Fever' and it's not that bad of a cassette tape. Now I know how Tobuscus of Jacksfilms or any other Youtuber felt when CDs didn't exisit and there was cassette tapes...**


	5. 4Ch-'s revenge

**Animation Universe 2005**: read and find out... *insert evil laugh here*

**Annabeth Everdeen**: I used to have an ancient computer and software like you but then I took an arrow to th- you know what? Fuck that! My dad finally decided to buy a new software and computer. And the drama's finally here..

**MORGAN:** which tweet? Sorry but I post alot of sweet tweets. Hey: that rhymed! I'm always telling my life story in my stories in a way. No, I never had an abusive father, a dead mother, and a brother I never saw in 3 years. Boy, won't that be a life! I mean like the emotions, feelings and that stuff. I have such a dirty mind that I could write the/ any sex scene in good detail..Don't ask me too do it because I never will...

**Lol, well: I finally decided to write that Intern 2 dies one-shot. So far: it's sad and I haven't gotten to his death yet! I'm hoping to write at least 5 paragraphs every week because of my other 3 stories and such. Well..here it is: chapter 5.**

* * *

****  
An emergency and private meeting was called by Indie so I was left alone in the offices while they were upstairs. So I just softly sang along to Ke$ha's 'Dancing with tears in my eyes' (I wish that more people knew about it.) And sitting on the couch. I could be doing my summer homework but that's an August problem. So I just went surfing online in my laptop with the song in my headphones.

Suddenly the laptop screen shut off and so did the lights. The shades were drawn in the meeting room so they didn't see it. I tried turning it on but it wouldn't budge. I looked at the TV screen and the screen finally showed life. It was the 4ch- group. Fuck..

"What do you want? Didn't you already 'torture' me?" I asked standing up and looking at the screen.

"You've been tortured but you're not tortured." The leader replied.

"Oh shut up! I've already learned my lesson, 4ch-..." I said saying their real name.

"You've said it 3 times now. We will now have to hurt you..." Suddenly Justin Beiber's 'As long as you love me' song started playing and I covered my ears from this horrid sound!

"You stupid 4ch- group! Pick on someone your own size, you pricks!" I snapped over the music, again saying their full name.

The music stopped playing and the second person spoke, "You've said it 4 times now. I'm afraid it will now come to something very deep of yours. Good luck, Delilah. You will need it!"

They all started evil laughing except Carl, who did it so wrong that I tried hard not to laugh. The screen turned off and back to the MyMusic logo. The lights turned on and my laptop turned back on. Except this time: it was playing Scissor Sister's 'I can't decide.'..if that's what they mean by 'something very deep of mine' they must be really wrong.

Nothing happened for the next few minutes so I figured that must've been it. I went back to my laptop and listened to a different song.

"Oh shut up! Just because I accidently mixed the numbers doesn't mean you have to call me 'stupid'!" I heard somebody yell in the meeting room. It was a girl and I guess it was Scene. Somebody must be yelling at her for doing math wrong possibly and she was tired of the yelling.

There was arguing by two people so I couldn't tell who was yelling at whom. If it was Idol and Indie: figures. But then Indie yelled at both of them and I heard him dismiss the meeting. Scene and Intern 2 were both walking to their desks but something felt strange between them..Oh no..

"You embarrassed me in that meeting! What were you thinking?!" Scene yelled at him. I never saw her be so angry especially towards him. But couples fight, right?

"More like you embarrassed me..." He muttered under his breath.

"Oh you little...little troll!"

"Is that the best you could come up with? La-me." Intern 2 replied rolling his eyes as he looked at her with a 'Who cares?' Look.

"Guys! Would you please stop yelling?! It's bothering everybody." I said interrupting them, hoping they'd quit the fight.

"Who cares what everybody thinks?" Scene looked at me in disgust then back at Intern 2, "And I thought you would raise better then to be rude and interrupt people."

Oh god...What the hell is happening?!

"And I thought emos were supposed to be all depressed and cutting themselves. I guess we both thought wrong!"

"That's it!" She stood up and he did too. This usually means: 'shit's gonna happen'. And it did happen, "I don't want to spend the rest of my life with some workaholic kill joy who's gonna yell at me for every single flaw I make!"

"And I sure as hell wouldn't want to spend my life with some girl who dresses up like it's a funeral and goes on in an annoying cheerful attitude that makes everyone wanna throw up!"

"Then it's over." She said bitterly taking the ring off her finger, throwing it at him then storming off.

"Whatever!"

Everyone in the office was dead silent. They had just saw Scene and Intern 2 have their first fight that caused a break off in marriage. Idol, of course, uploaded the whole fight scene on Facebook. But everyone must have had the same thought as me: What the hell just happened?

"What happened? And give me answers right now." I demanded.

"She became a douche bag. We're better off without her." He said with a shrug as he continued his work. He never cursed at anyone or let alone, says comebacks and insults. Something was very wrong.

Unless...  
_No, Delilah. Don't think that!_  
But it has to be it..  
_It isn't!  
_4ch- did do their revenge and made Scene and Intern 2 break up. But the question was: how? And how can I fix it?

So the day continued on and Scene eventually came back to her desk. But she didn't look at him and he didn't look at her. It was like there was a wall between them. They seemed more like enemies now. And this was very bad.

Another staff meeting was called the next day and I was alone again. I knew how to contact 4ch- again. I said their full name and the lights turned off and they appeared.

"What the hell did you just do to Scene and Intern 2? Trust me: this is punishment enough!" I fumed not letting them get a chance to speak.

"We put a spell on them to make them hate each other." The leader simply said.

"Please break the spell! I'm begging you! It's my entire fault!" I said literally begging.

"We can break the spell but you'll have to do a few tests to see if you're willing to undo the spell. It will show how strong you are. And how brave you are willing to undo the spell." The last person said.

"Whatever! Anything to undo the spell!"

"Your first test will be in your phone shortly. Follow the instructions carefully." Then the lights went back on.

The meeting was over and it seemed like Scene and Intern 2 would never make up. But I just have to do a few tests and then the spell will be undone!

That was until I read the text message.

* * *

**  
And let the drama begin! I think I went too predictable in my opinion, though I don't know about you guys. Though the first test that Delilah will do is unbelievable! Not really really shocking but shocking! Anyway, hope to see you guys soon!**


	6. It's my fault

**DaCupCakePhiles: **Haha, well I don't like Justin Beiber's music but I will admit to liking his personality and him. Someone tweeted: 'I hate my life. Nobody cares about me. Someone just shoot me.' Some thing like that but Justin tweeted back 'I care.' My appretation for him grew by a 1000% that day. I still hate his music but he's a good kid! And I updated now!

**Annabeth Everdeen: **Well I never thought about 4ch- showing up at the wedding: just the spell. Well spoiler alert: one of the tasks will include Delilah's dad.  
**  
Animation Universe 2005:**'I'm watching you'..Lol, just kidding. The answer's in the chapter.

**MORGAN:**Heck yea they do!

**Anybody finding it funny how I'm updating a story about Scentern 2 and in this chapter they hate each other's guts? Well here's the chapter!**

* * *

The text message was in black lettering and in a regular font. I had to re-read it twice to make sure I was reading it right. It read:

_'The price of love is sometimes the price of blood.  
This is the price of blood.  
Cut both your arms until you're satisfied it's bleeding enough.  
Take a picture of it then text it back.  
Your next task will arrive shortly afterwords.'_

No...Oh shit no.. Oh hell to the no! For a moment a selfish part of me thought: 'Don't do it...Who cares about them?' But then I realized I had to do it. Even if I have to walk a mile in high heels, I'll do it. Just to make the spell break.

The day dragged on and I wanted the cutting to get over with. I didn't tell Intern 2 about it because I knew he'd make sure I never do it. He's in a spell and can't control what he can say. But I know inside he's screaming to be helped. I better work quickly though: The wedding's only 18 days away. Good thing they both were stupid enough to not cancel the wedding officially. Guess the spell doesn't make them smart enough.

We drove home in silence and I made sure to keep the talk short whenever he tried to start up a conversation. I can't stand him now. After we came to a stop, we reached our apartment and went inside. The first thing we'd do is just relax for a few minutes before getting ready for dinner.

When he was at his room, I got a knife from the kitchen and snuck it in my bedroom. I read the text message again and stared at the knife. I knew I had to do it.

"Delilah, help me get the plates." He said just before I began. I'll do it later then.

I was getting the plates for dinner when I had accidently dropped a plate and it fell smashing to the floor.

"What the hell, stupid! Clean it up!" He snapped, shocking me. Normally it would just be a 'It's alright, just clean it up' but now he's literally turned to a monster.

"It's just a plate. Relax." I said calmly picking the pieces of the broken plate then throwing it at the trash bin.

"You be quiet, dyslexic."

"What the hell?! You never called me that! What's wrong with you?" I said staring at him. Something was clearly wrong.

"Be quiet." He said then slapped me, something he never did, "Next time, it will be worse."

I looked at him and even his eyes turned cold. Everything about him turned bad. I felt sudden boiling anger and I yelled, "You're turning just like dad!" I ran to my room, closed it and locked it. I slided down as I felt my face. I felt a little bit of blood on my mouth but it's nothing compared to what he just called me. Dyslexic. He never called it, never reminded me about it, or slapped me for that matter. What's going on?

The spell..Something must have gone wrong..Now I have to work twice as hard. Or he'll turn to dad. And I wouldn't want that. Nobody would want that.

Intern 2 never came to my room to apologize, he just let me be. He was going to be dad if I didn't work hard. I don't want him to be him. He cared me, loved me but now it's thanks to my stupid mistake. This was all my fault.

I sat on my bed and pulled the knife from my pillow. I took a deep breath and thought about what I had to do. I have to do it. I held my tongue as I placed the knife on my arm and did a quick swipe. It hurt as hell and blood poured. But I wasn't satisfied. I did it again. And again. I must've done it 12 times before my arm was covered in blood. And now the next arm. The pain was hurting, my arm hurting, the knife was covered in blood and a little bit of it stained the carpet, my clothes and bedsheets but I didn't care.

I looked at my arms. Bloody. I felt tears started forming because of the pain and the fact this was my fault. It was. If I didn't say 4ch- none of this would happen. Intern 2 wouldn't have been so cruel to me. So I grabbed my phone and took a picture of one my arms. Then I took a picture of another of my arms. I sent the pictures to 4ch-.

I went to the bathroom to wash my arms and it hurt as the water went through my cuts. Intern 2 was asleep so he didn't see me pass by the bathroom with those bloody arms. I washed them until there was no blood in my arms. I looked myself in the mirror.

_This is all your fault._

"I know." I whispered, choking through sobs. I went back to my bedroom and read the next text message:

_'Good job, Delilah.  
You did excellent.  
I see you made enemies during the past few years.'_

I wasn't liking this at all but I continued anyway.

_'And I heard Drew and Dana are coming to town.'_

Oh shit no..

_'Visit them.  
Talk to them.  
Record it through either mic or camera.  
Then send it to us, and you'll recieve your next test shortly.'_

I shut off the lights and began sobbing. Nobody can help me. Intern 2's gonna go grow worse by the minute, Brookie wouldn't understand and Scene probably hates me too.

I have nobody to turn to.

I'm alone.

I wish I had cut a vein and died.

* * *

**Aww..poor Delilah. Well bet you guys never thought as me putting Intern 2 being a douche bag. Well note that it was a 'hate' potion and I'm assuming 4ch- would screw it up. Let's hope Intern 2 won't turn to a douche bag!**


	7. Nothing's going right

**Annabeth Everdeen:**Yeah, well here it is!

**MORGAN:** Oh the power blackout didn't hit my home. So true..  
**  
DaCupCakePhiles:** Yep..Well..outside's a wreck after Hurricane Sandy..Hope you went well with it.  
**  
Animation Universe 2005:**Yeah..

**Arg..you know a story is depressing when you're trying to make excuses not to finish it. It's the 'Intern 2 dies' one shot I'm working on..I'm up to the part where his death is revealed. And from the looks of it..the fanvid will be very different from the one-shot. And I guess I show my true writing skills in that one-shot. Now..let's go with something less depressing but still depressing! Wow..I can never give anybody a break in my stories, can I?**  
**  
Please remember that I consider this chapter 'deathly' because I actually googled: 'How to hide fresh cuts by self harm'..This is how low I go to my stories. Then again, my mom doesn't know how to view history on her phone so I'm fine! Good side: makes this story more realistic. Bad side: I now know alot of ways to help hide self-harm...**

* * *

I woke up feeling nothing. I am dead inside and outside. It seemed like I just..died and now wake up with the feeling of regret and nothing. I feel nothing. I speak nothing. I am nothing.

My arms felt numb to the bone and the cuts still painful. Now how would I hide them? Like anybody would really care but I have to be safe. Who knows what Intern 2 would do? And Scene? She wouldn't care. Everybody else? I seriously doubt they cared. I seriously doubt I care if they see it or not.

But I better hide them, anyway. I googled it and the suggestions were bracelets and long sleeves. But it's Los Angeles at summer and bracelets wouldn't work. They also suggested cocoa butter since it helps reduces it. But I didn't have any so I ended up putting make up on them and that suprisingly did the trick. Some cuts showed but it's enough for nobody to notice. The powers of make up.

4ch- texted me information about Drew and Dana and I found out that they were gonna do some charity concert to help fight breast cancer (Wow..never thought they'd do something really nice...) Until I found out that they were paying them 1% of the tickets. Figures.

I sighed, changed clothes and found Intern 2 already cooking breakfast. Like nothing happened yesturday. What a douche bag. I made sure the talk was short and simple, I never want to talk to him until the spell was broken. I was asking for a slap but it's better I avoid him as much as possible. The drive to MyMusic and everything was silent.

Even Scene barely spoke to Intern 2 and made sure she was out of his way. Nothing felt perfect. Nothing ever was to begin with. The world just loves to make sure your happy and stuff then it crashes down on you. I hate this world now.

I went on my laptop and looked for more information about Drew and Dana's concert. Okay..the concert was being held at some karaoke club down a few blocks. And they're rehersaring right now. Perfect. I could just walk down there right now. I'm so broken that there's nothing left to break, anyway.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in half an hour." I said grabbing my bag and heading out the door.

"Bring an umbrella. Looks like it's going to rain." Intern 2 said not looking up. It seemed like he didn't really care but just wanted to say it so the staffers think he cares about me. He is turning to dad.

I said nothing and walked out. Huh. What do you know? It does look like it's going to rain. But I wasn't going back for an umbrella. I needed to talk to them.

I walked down the blocks and made it to the karaoke club. Drew and Dana were rehersaing before Michael called for a break. I got out my phone, clicked record and laid it on a bench inside. I put my bag to cover it, but not cover up the lens.

"Hi, Dumb and Dumbass. I see you wanted to find some talent here in L.A. But what happens in L.A, should leave L.A." I said sarcastically, not helping it. I guess I was too depressed to not think what I was saying.

Drew and Dana looked at me as if they saw a ghost. But Dana smiled at me, "Aww..Isn't it the slut who left us? Well, I guess you came crying back to us, isn't it? And I bet your brother hates you."

Well..that part was true. Temporarily, "Well how has it been at Hotel Crap a la mode? Heard people left screaming once they saw your face."

Dana looked like she was about to falcon punch me but Drew stopped her, "Look..the past is the past alright? Let's shake on it and forget it."

Dana and me gave him the 'WTF' look and he smiled like he meant it. He extended his hand, "I'm sorry, that I've been douche bag. Listen, I've been thinking about it the past few months and I realized I was totally mean to you."

We both continued to stare at him like he was asking to marry both of us.

"I know it's shocking but I honestly am sorry," He sighed "I really am and if I could go back in time, I'd change everything."

"I forgive you." I said hugging him. Maybe he did regret it. He seemed so sad and so empathetic at those words.

"Let's shake on it."

Once his hand held mine, he grabbed it tightly then knocked me across the table, landing on a plate of food. As if things could get worse.

"Delilah?"

Oh no..It's Robert Jackson from class! God, I have a crush on him. And seeing a guy while you're a mess is a recipe for disaster. But like he's ever gonna like a girl like me..

"Robert?" I said getting noodles away from my face.

"Looks like she loved the food!" Dana laughed as if it was the funniest joke in the world. Honestly, it wasn't even funny if I didn't get plattered with food.

Everything was going wrong. No..Not now. Especially with Robert seeing me as a mess. He must think of me as a total clutz. I got up, got my bag and cell and bolted out the door. Once I was a block away, I clicked 'stop' and sent it to 4ch- between sobs. Then a raindrop appeared on the screen. I put it away and before I knew it: it was raining hard.

But I didn't mind. You can cry in the rain and nobody will tell. So I let tears fall, mixing in with the rain while getting the sushi and noodles off my hair and clothes. Most of it washed away. I reached MyMusic but didn't go inside. I simply sat outside the building, hugged my knees and gave a good cry.

Nothing was being perfect. Everything's turning against me. My friends, my family and Robert probably thinks I'm a huge klutz. The world's against me. I'm small, I'm hopeless and weak.

Why can't nobody hear me when I cry?

* * *

**Aww...poor Delilah. Well I think I covered the book cover. Well..I've never really tried drawing Delilah though I'm afraid it will be a total fail. Which is why I perfer pens then color pencils. And it's 2:17 AM when I wrote all this. Dear lord, I'm starting to relate her feelings to me by the second..Well, past feelings.**


	8. Is it worth it?

**Animation Universe 2005:** Scene's in a spell at the moment and hates Intern 2 but I know who you meant it to be.

**Annabeth Everdeen**: Yeah they are! I think I based Drew and Dana after my sister's bully last year or something. The bully wasn't as mean as Drew and Dana were but she's a bully. Possibly he would..and suicide is totally not the answer!

**XxUnwrittenxX:** yay your back! I thought you were living close to Hurricane Sandy and the power blew out! Thank god your back! *throws party*

**I base a lot of my oc's on real life people. Robert is based by a crush I currently have, Brooklyn is inspired by those stereotypical teenage girls and Delilah's based by me. A lot of inspirations.**

* * *

I would've cried for hours, maybe days in the pouring rain if I didn't feel a shadow pass by and sit next to me. The shadow had an umbrella and blanket and I finally looked up. It was Hip Hop.

"Are you alright? Let's get you inside first." He said pulling me up and putting the blanket on my shoulders. We walked back inside to the warm place. We sat in the bottom of the staircase.

"Are you alright?" He asked me again.

"No..," I sobbed, "Nothing's going right! It's like the world is against me and I have literally nobody!" I then realized that the makeup had been washed away, showing my cuts and he was staring at them shocked.

"What's going on?"

"It's a really long story."

"You can tell me anything."

"I accidently said 4ch- you know, not once but like 3 times. They killed my avatars but it wasn't affecting me because I outgrew them. So they put a spell on Scene and Intern 2. This is why they were fighting and put off the wedding. But that's not the worst of it. I begged them to release the spell but they told me to complete some tests.

"I completed the first test which was to cut my arms until I was satisfied they were bleeding enough. And to make things worse: Intern 2's not being himself. He's turning like our dad. Then I had to talk to my worst enemies and they made me fall on a plate of food and my crush was there! And that's where you found me: in the pouring rain."

"How many more tests do you have to complete?"

"They didn't say," I sighed and realized that I must have a text from them about my next test, "They must have texted me now..." I got my phone but before I could read the text, Hip Hop took it.

"No..not now. Look at what they're turning you to! Stay at my place tonight, you need to get away from Intern 2 for a while. And I'll have a little 'talk' with them to make sure they'll release the spell."

I was probably too cold and might be sick by the end of the day but I managed to whisper, "Thank you."

So the day dragged on and Intern 2 didn't care if I was soaking wet to the bone or not. Which means that he won't care if I stay at Hip Hop's house for the night. I asked anyway and he said it was fine. Good. Another night from getting slapped or kicked.

So the day passed and I only went home to just change my clothes. Hip Hop told me that his house was a few blocks away and that the key was under his doormat. He'd be having a 'chat' with 4ch- not gonna say it but you know what I mean. And he never gave me my phone back.

So I walked the blocks and made it to his home. I found the key under his 'welcome' doormat and went inside. His home was pretty big and it did have non-Hip Hop stuff. Like Doctor Who posters, comic books and such. But it was pretty cool.

"Hey, Delilah." Hip Hop said when he arrived minutes later.

"Hi, any luck?"

"No. They refused to listen to me! But at least I lowered it to 2 tests when I showed the gun." He sighed.

"Can I have my phone back at least?"

"Fine," We both sat in the couch and he handed me my phone, "Read it out loud."

"Okay.  
_'Excellent work.  
I'm sorry that you suffered this but it's the price you have to pay.  
The next test is simple but hard.  
And I want you to record it again through camera or voice recorder.  
Talk to your dad.'_ Shit."

"Will you be alright? Do you want me to come with you?" Hip Hop asked in concern over me.

"Yeah, Intern 2 will grow suspicious," I said then yawned. Hopefully I won't get sick. No way will I have Intern 2 actually lay a finger on me until the spell is broken, "I'm tired right now. I need some sleep. But...thank you so much..for everything." I hugged him.

"It's no problem, really." He said.

He led me to the guest room and I couldn't fall asleep. I hate it when you grow tired and once you hit the covers, you're not tired. So I decided to just think some relaxing thoughts and before I knew it, I was thinking of my past. I have to say though, this had to my favorite earliest memory.__

"Can you play with me?" I asked to mom. I was 3 or 4 then. I held up favorite stuffed animal (a puppy) while she was talking in the phone to somebody.

"Yes..I know..Friday? Sure..," She looked at me empathically, "Sorry, my little flower. (she used to call me that whenever the answer was a no.) I'm a bit busy right now. Go ask your dad." She was clearly busy if she told me to ask dad.

So I did.

"Can you play with me?" I asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Busy right now." He said not looking up at me, taking a sip of alcohol. He was playing a poker game with his friends.

"Fuck yeah! Pay up guys!" A man hollered revealing his deck of cards and everybody groaning. They gave him their money.

I sighed and dejectedly walked away. Well..Only one person. Intern 2. I knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in." I heard him say.

I opened it and saw him reading a textbook. He obviously must be busy so why should I bother? But I asked anyway, "Mom and dad won't play with me. They're too busy."

He picked me up and got me on his bed, "Well, I'm not busy. We can play."  
  
I found myself in tears by the time the memory ended. I miss him so much. It's been like 4 days since the spell and it's killing me. I wish he didn't change. I wish everything was what it was supposed to be: Scene and Intern 2 actually getting married and mom not dead. But I can only change 1 of them.

I eventually fell asleep but I knew that everything's going to be a struggle. Up to the point where I want to stop struggling. Stop breathing. Just stop everything.

Everything had taken such a big impact at me up to the point where I figured suicide was the option. I just wish I was never born. **None** of this would have ever happened. It's true: the wedding would have gone on, there would be no spell. Mom could possibly not be dead and the family could've been together. Why was I ever born when abortion was the chance?

I was just another mouth to feed and everything is true.

* * *

**Well this is sad. And the flashback was inspired by a short I watched at church for Women's week (Who run the world? Girls!) And I thought I should use it. And guess what? I have a fan! I think One-Direction level fan..She's a new kid in my sister's class and when she asked my sister if she had an older sister she said yes! And then she nearly fainted when she found out I was her older sister. (Her dad's a cop so I'm guessing that's how she knew who I was) And how we went to the same school was ironic. And..honestly..you guys don't know the feeling…Well review! **


	9. Just one step at a time

**Animation Universe 2005: **Yeah…

**Annabeth Everdeen: **So true…Well by the end of the story I will try to make sure everybody knows..

**MORGAN: **True..Never met her yet so we'll see how it goes..

**XxUnwrittenxX: **YEAH! Just add some Backstreet Boys too! Whoa! Thanks so much! :)

**Just watched all 5 parts of animated moments that make me cry by Treemeadow. Clearly sad...And my stomach hurts every time I move in or breathe in too deeply. So I'm hurt emotionally and physically...well..this chapter may be emotional..so you're all screwed!**

* * *

Hip Hop had already called Intern 2 saying he'll take me out to breakfast then a movie. He said it was okay. What he really doesn't know is that he'll be taking me to a quick store for breakfast then to jail. Wow...that sounded so wrong in so many ways...

We stopped by 7-Eleven and he bought sandwiches and orange juice. While we were in check out, a lady looked at my scars in disapproval and disgust and looked at the other kids wandering around, "Go home. We don't need ungrateful kids like you to spread your disease to them."

I had forgotten to actually put make up on and I didn't really feel like it, anyway. I felt like saying, "What the hell, woman? 'Disease'? It's people like you who make us do it! And if you really knew why I did it then you'd be quiet." But I didn't. God, I just wish I could go all Mortal Combat on this woman.

"And you...you're her guardian, right?" She pointed at home.

"No...I'm her guardian's friend..." He used the word 'friend' like she was an alien.

"Well I demand to talk to her guardian!" She said folding her arms. God...this woman...anybody wanna slap her?

We ignored the woman and while he was paying, I noticed a little girl maybe 3 or 4 walk up to me and hug me..Well only my knees since she could only reach that.

"Um...why are you hugging me?" I asked in a polite voice.

"I saw your battle scars and I wanted to show you how much I love you." She replied, which was an unexpected line by a young girl.

The woman seemed so surprised, "Young lady, I demand you don't go near 'them'. They'll make a bad influence on you."

"Really? And you're the one telling kids to stay away from people who do self harm when all they want is some love?" Hip Hop glared at her.

People kept shouting that she was being plain judgmental and she should be the one going home. The 7-Eleven manager requested she leave the store, since she had been hurting customers and causing a riot, and she left in a fury. The little girl had long sinced left with her older sister, who was smiling at me empathetically and I swore I saw faded scars on her wrists.

"Thank you." I said to everyone. This was really the nicest thing anybody could ever do to me: stand up to me.

Some just shrugged it off and smiled. Others replied. They could never understand how much I needed this. If only people could be like them: standing up to a complete stranger for what's right. I wish I could do something good in return for them but I'll leave it to God to pay them back.

So Hip Hop paid for the food and we left, the woman had long sinced left.

There are billions, maybe trillions, of people in the word. Why let one bring you down?

* * *

The room had a police officer and see through glass window. Only we can't see them they can see us. Hip Hop stood at a corner as dad was brought in and we sat in the chairs. I had convinced Hip Hop to get my phone and pretend he's playing with it when really he's recording it.

"Hi, dad." I said after a few minutes.

He didn't say anything. He was...calm. I felt him suddenly yank my arm and here comes the violence. I saw that he was staring deeply at my cuts and back at me. He gently let my arm go and for the first time in my life, I saw him sob. For real. Not his drunken sobs but his real sober sobs, "My own little girl...this is my fault."

"Dad..It's okay..." I said awkwardly. This was NOT expected.

"I should've been more responsible but the past's the past..." He asked me how was I and how was life.

Okay I'm not gonna include more the conversation because It's unnecessary. Wow...dad actually living up to the name...I must dead...even Hip Hop was shocked and I began wondering if he was just pretending to be nice so he can murder me. I signaled for him to stop recording and sent it to 4ch-..They obviously were gonna shocked.

He was calm and quiet and listening...wow this prison had done him some good. Now that he's finally becoming a good dad the hardest part of all this is learning to forgive him. It's hard to forgive but I'll eventually be able to do it.

"What the hell did we just go through?" Hip Hop asked as we stepped out, still shocked.

"Same thoughts as you." I said, not really sure if I could process all this.

"Come on, let's just go back to MyMusic..."

"Okay."

Yep, we were still confused and shocked when we arrived. Had dad already decided to be good? Or is he just pretending? Either way..it's gonna be a long road to forgiveness.

* * *

Metal told me to get ready for the Mosh in 5 minutes. He saw my arms, sighed and just told me, "They did it, didn't they?" I knew who he was talking about.

"Yeah, 'The price of love is the price of blood' they said."

"More like 'the price of love is the price of children'...Just hide it if you can. Some viewers can be pretty judgmental." I knew he was true.

I hid them with makeup and headed to join the Mosh. In cameras, we smile like everything's alright. Off air, it's a whole different story. So I smiled and say what I was supposed to say, "So this week's theme for 'Art's the Music' is 'Gone bad'..Apparently. Just pick anybody in MyMusic or everybody and draw them in a totally evil and demented side! Get creative and there are no limits. Send them in through Facebook and it could get featured in the Mosh. And you will automatically be entered for a T-shirt."

'Why did you and Scene break up? :('

"Because she's totally not my type! I mean, women. Am I, right?" Intern 2 said answering that person's question.

"Oh please..he's already in a relationship. It's his flow charts." Scene snapped back.

Okay..now they're acting like a bunch of 6 year olds. This is getting just plain annoying. I wouldn't be surprised that for 'Art's the music' somebody drew of Scene murdering Intern 2 and Intern 2 murdering Scene. Wouldn't be surprised. Just sayin'.

* * *

**Wow..stomach still hurts. Okay so here's my question to you guys: 'What do you think the next task should be?' I'm out of ideas and it can be something physically or mentally. But make sure it's something you can easily do. I'm running out of ideas..And do you think I should make Delilah a twitter? I'll need a profile pic and I'd have to start from the beginning for tweets. I won't make it, anyway. And I got inspired by a story to do the little girl hugging Delilah. I was super inspired to add it in. This chapter is not as depressing as I thought though. And I've never been to a 7-Eleven so I just kinda winged it there. And the woman was a potrayal of the people who throw kids who ever did self harm to a curve. Those type of people don't belong to be here..I'm sorry if I'm being a douche bag but that's how I feel to those type of people. But seriously..Any ideas for the tests? Please help me out..**


	10. Tears of broken dreams

**DaCupCakePhiles:**yeah..and like I said: I based the women off of hypocrites or people who throw people who do self harm to a curve. And he's being it for real. I bet it would be funny!

**XxUnwrittenxX:**Well they broke up chapters ago and it's up to Delilah to stop the spell. I won't play Mortal Kombat. I've heard it's the reason why ratings are mandatory. Delusional? Hahah that's the word. And she's visiting him because it's part of the tasks she has to due for 4ch- to break the spell. Oh well. And trust me: if people drew Disney princesses all evil like, I'm pretty sure they could do that.

**MORGAN**: Yeah..It's sad. I found the Japanese ones more sad. And I only went to the circus twice or thrice in my life. Then we stopped due to either the economy or my dad found out the truth on the circus. And I totally love it! I loved the lizard commercial: really funny and sad.  
**  
Annabeth Everdeen:** Yeah well not Intern 2...he's being like dad..the old one..wow they're trading personalities..I didn't notice till now. Except one of them's going to be permanent. True, but I'm planning her to just make a one-shot appearance.  
**  
Animation Universe 2005:** Yep!

**N666IA: Yeah..I can't either. Thanks for reviewing!**  
**  
I have nothing for the new task...literally. And I'm sad to say but the story (and series) is coming to a close. :( In a few chapters this will be over.**

I had to eventually come home and I stayed out of Intern 2's way as much as possible. I don't want him to see the blood I had to bleed just so he can back to normal. The tears I have to hide. The fears I have to face. 4ch- is just making this worse.

And the next task to 4ch- was even worse.

_'...We did not expect that..  
Anyway, you did great.  
This next task will hurt alot.  
But only one more to go.'_  
I took a deep breath. Just do the task and get it over with.  
_'Overdose yourself.  
Enough to make you throw up, not die.  
Again, video tape it and send it to us.  
Your last task will arrive shortly.'_

And if I died who would stop the recording and send it? A ghost? This sucks. You can only die in a overdose!

So I waited until I was sure Intern 2 was asleep to do it. I snuck the phone with me to the bathroom, closed it and locked it. I opened the medicine cabinet to find Advil. I closed it and the medicine cabinet was also a mirror. It wasn't me in the mirror.

It was somebody else.

I brushed those feelings aside as I went on my phone's video and clicked record. I opened the Advil and felt my heart beat as hell. I didn't want to do it. But I had to do.

I shoved like maybe 6 or 5 pills in my hand and swallowed it before logic could stop me. I could feel myself already starting to throw up and I did in the sink. I just wanted this to stop. I felt like crying but I wouldn't give 4ch- the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I clicked stopped and texted them the video.

It seemed as if something suddenly snapped because I grabbed the Advil bottle and shoved like 5 or 4 in my mouth. It felt like I couldn't control myself. Like..Like the bad side finally blew up. I was trying so hard to hide my feelings and I finally snapped.

I threw up again. Guess I ate a lot. I did it again and threw up again seconds later. The fourth time..I coughed up a bit of blood. I stopped then. I cleaned the sink, brushed my teeth, grabbed my phone, unlocked the door, and left like nothing happened.

I went to my room and I still hadn't returned the kitchen knife. I did it again with my arms, only wincing a little and sobbing. I cut my own arms (on purpose) like 3 or 4 times before the pain became unbearable. I went to bed and finally fell asleep. Those few hours of silence, taken away by sleep.

I woke up and hid my scars by makeup. Intern 2 didn't seem to at all know what I did last night and our breakfast was silent. I went back to my room and looked at my phone for the final task. Finally.  
_  
'What a good job you did.  
This is your final task and the spell will be broken.'_  
Finally.  
_'We'll miss torturing you.  
Make them kiss by midnight or the spell will be permanent.  
You don't need to send proof since the spell will be the proof.'_

Oh god, what the hell do they think I am? Cinderella? I think I may need help from the staffers. Let's hope they'll agree to it.

"Alright, Delilah. What is it that you wanted to tell us?" Indie asked me when I told everybody, except for Scene and Intern 2, if I could talk to them. We were in the conference room and the shades were drawn.

I sighed, "I don't even know where to begin. So when 4ch- you know, took revenge they put a spell on Scene and Intern 2 making them hate each other. And I begged them to break it so they said I have to complete some tasks. So I did, painfully. And then they sent me this text," I showed them the text, "And I need help. It's not just the fact that Scene and Intern 2 will hate each other, they'll begin to be more violent and aggressive if we don't break the spell. Please...just please help me."

"Blackmailing is so not PLUR. And of course we'll help you!" Techno said reassuringly.

So we plotted and it was a pretty fast one and we covered Plan A and B. Let's hope there will be no Plan C. Mostly because we didn't reach to Plan C. We ran out of ideas on Plan C.

"Hi, Intern 2!" Idol said casually walking over to his desk. Scene was busy hosting MyMusic news with Metal. He'll be talking to her, if he's one with words.

"Hi." He replied not looking up.

"So I know this girl here and she might be intrested in you."

"What's her name?" He asked interested looking up at her.

"Scene."

"Forget about it." He said hastily and went back to his work.

"No no! She secretly does love you. Uh...she talks about what a great guy you are, how sweet you are and all that kinds of stuff! She is secretly heartbroken by breaking off the engagement."

"Really?" He said finally looking up at her, "Okay..I guess I can talk to her." He replied slowly.

The plan was working!

But they didn't talk for the rest of the day. Shit. Fortunately, there was a blackout and he said they'd have to make up those hours by staying alittle more time. I was glad. Gives more time for Scene and Intern 2 to talk. And I knew the blackout wasn't by accident. Was it Satan? I will never know who caused the blackout. With those extra few hours, you'd suspect they'd actually talk right?

But they didn't.

11:55 PM..shit..

"Come on guys! You guys do love each other! Admit it!" Hip Hop encouraged. Everybody stopped their work and surrounded them.

"No we don't so quit acting like this!" Intern 2 scolded getting back to his work.

Everybody was trying to make them kiss before midnight. Only five more minutes. 11:56 PM..Four minutes. We all started begging for them to date and make up again. Wouldn't work.

"Quit it guys! The relationship is over. Deal with it." Scene said harshly.

11:58 PM..no no no!

"Guys, just kiss..Please..And we will leave you alone." I said begging.

"And what if we don't?" Intern 2 glared at me.

11:59 PM, "We'll keep bothering you till you die! Now do it! Please for the love of God!"

"Look, I don't know why you guys want us to kiss. And wh-"

"JUST DO IT!" We all shouted at the same time.

They both looked at each other and nodded in agreement and kissed for about 10 seconds. I looked at my watch. 12:01 A.M.

"There..Now stop bothering us." Intern 2 said and continued his work.

Everybody did what they could. They apologized to me and packed up for the day. They seemed kinda upset, too. And I just stood there frozen. Now the wedding will never happen, Intern 2 will never love me. Now my world felt like crashing. This is over. My life's over. Game over, "This wasn't supposed to happen. Please guys just understand that you're in a spell! You really do love each other and were gonna get married. This was my fault. Just please understand..."

"Delilah, you know how I feel about liars."

"I'm now lying! I-I just I-," I stopped and grabbed my bag. And headed out the door, "It's fucking pointless. I'm out of here." I slammed the door behind me and ran out the door so nobody could catch me.

Midnight. My home is like 5 miles away. Not my smartest move. With all those perverts and creeps but I have to clear my head. Besides I memorized the entire routes home by heart. I just want to cry by myself. Just to walk alone.

I did.

The walk was long and I'm pretty sure Intern 2 got ahead of me. It began raining again. Weird how Los Angeles got rain twice now and it's at horrible horrible moments like these. Good thing it was very light. I have to realize that Intern 2 will never be the same again and nothing will ever be the same. I better start crying now so I can be able to be stronger for what will soon hit me.

* * *

I eventually made it home, soaking wet, an hour or 2 later. I stepped on an elevator and clicked a button. Around the 5th floor, it stopped and Courtney Hamilton, a 19 year old who just moved in 2 months ago, stepped in the elevator and looked at me in suprise.

"Oh my gosh, what the heck happened to you?!"

"I-I...," I was shivering cold to the bone and the tiredness came over me. I must either be sick or walking those 5 miles must've really tired me out, "I need to lie down..." My own legs gave loose and I would've fallen to the ground if she hadn't caught me before I fell.

"Oh Delilah...come on. Let's get you home." She said helping me up and the elevator door opened to the floor I clicked on.

But before I could even step away, my legs felt heavier, my eyes grew heavier and everything felt like weights. I fell to the ground and watched as my world grew blurry. I could hear Courtney shaking me awake and calling for some person who I guessed was in the same place as her. and I could hear that person walk up to me. And I felt him touch my forehead. The voices, the feels everything started to feel distant. I was now finally in a peaceful darkness.

* * *

**Aww..sad to see this story go. The next chapter will be the final chapter and then that's the end of the series. Sad to let this story go, since I've grown attached to these OCs, but we all gotta let them go in some point. See you guys next chapter. The final chapter. And well.. the final chapter's a shocker! And here's my question (s) to you guys:**

**_Delilah often makes quotes in the first and second book. What's your favorite quote by her?_**

**_Do you think I should end the series? If no, then what should the third book be about?_**

**Hope you guys will answer!**


	11. Birds Fly Back

**N666IA:** Yeah and when you said 'with even more OCs' my first thought was kids...I have no idea why.  
**  
XxUnwrittenxX**: Wow, I do love the ideas. Even though some will soon no longer be necessary but still: good idea. :)  
**  
FionaTehNerd:** Okay, I won't! ...yet.

**Animation Universe 2005**: Okay, I did!

**MORGAN:** I was laughing more then being sad. And I knew I shouldn't ask! And I love that song!

**Annabeth Everdeen:** That would be nice. People want me to continue.  
**  
Can't believe this story is ending but happy people want me to continue. :)**

* * *

"Do you think she'll be fine?" I heard a voice say. My mind was growing awake but my body was still asleep.  
"I don't know," I heard a second voice sigh, "If her fever's more than a 104, I'm taking her to a hospital."

"Do you think any hospitals are open at 3 AM?"

"Of course. The hospitals are always open. But it's only if her fever is higher. Right now, it's 103."

3 AM? I heard them both talk for a bit before my mind once again fell asleep. I have no idea if I was dreaming or not. I was probably too sick and tired to tell. I could never tell exactly who those people were. My guesses were Scene and Intern 2, since their voices sounded very similar but I could always be wrong. They hate each other. And Intern 2 wouldn't care if I died.

I slowly opened my eyes and found that I was in my bedroom. Intern 2 was asleep in a chair and Scene opened the door and saw me awake. She didn't wake him up and sat close to me. She put her hand around my forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"Cold and not good," I replied whispering. I didn't mean to whisper. My throat felt like somebody shoved a knife in it and kept on turning the knife over and over, "And my throat hurts."

Intern 2 woke up and smiled at me tiredly, "Glad you're awake."

"You are?" I blurted out without a thought. What was going on? Am I dreaming?

"Yeah, of course I am. What made you think I wouldn't care about you?" He looked at me confusingly.

Okay..this is getting weird, "But just yesterday you and her were-"

"Don't strain your voice. I don't want it to get worse. I'll get you some tea to help calm it down." Scene interrupted gently as she left to make it.

I hate tea...this should be fun.

He sat down next to me and tried to not look at my arms. Oh. If the spell did break and they had no memory of what happened, how would I explain this to him? I had no idea on what to think about or what excuses to make. My mind went blank.

"Delilah...if you had any problems...you couldn't have done this..." He began.

"No..it wasn't that." I whispered, interrupting him. My throat was killing me now and I felt sick and just plain horrible.

"And who were you sending those videos to? Is somebody blackmailing you?"

So he checked my phone. And I was stupid enough to not delete them. I felt my face turn red but I nodded, "But it's over."

"I can't let you live with them just thinking it's blackmail. I know something else is up. You can tell me anything."

I wanted to tell him everything. But my throat was killing me and I don't think he'd believe it. I suddenly felt tears slide down my face and he only hugged me while I cried. Cried because in those past few days, I had to pretend like everything was okay when I was dying inside. I had to fake smiles and let everyone think I was doing fine. I cried because everything inside of me hurt and I cried because the spell broke and Intern 2 does care about me.

Scene returned with the tea and I drank the hot tea slowly. I hated every bit of it but it at least made my throat feel better. I had to explain to them everything that happened and they probably thought it was my sickness talking. I told them to talk to Hip Hop then.

"W-when's the wedding?" I asked. This could be the ultimate test that determines whether the spell truly broke. But how did it break? They kissed after midnight.

"8 days, why?" Scene replied.

So it did break, "Just asking. I'm kinda tired, now."

"Okay but if you need anything, just ask." He replied as they both left. He turned off the lights and didn't close the door but left it where it was closed.

If the spell broke... but how? They kissed after midnight and the text message was pretty clear. What could have happened? Had they finally felt bad for me or something? Wait...if Intern 2 saw the videos and photos...then that means...oh god! He saw of me overdosing myself and of visiting dad! But he seemed calm...maybe..I'll...I fell asleep.

So the day dragged on and my fever kept rising and lowering. The next day, I got better and Hip Hop visited. He didn't seem confused at all.

"I went to their place, begged them to break the spell and they refused. So I shot their camera and computer so they agreed. Now, everybody's memories of the spell are erased except for me and you." Hip Hop said answering my question.

"Why you, too?"

"Because I know more about the spell then everybody else like you do."

That answered my question. By the 3rd day, I was completely better and Intern 2 finally returned to work. Nobody acted weirdly when Scene and Intern 2 were hugging each other and doing cute little things. Because their memories of the spell was erased and nobody knows about it. Except Hip Hop and me. Even the viewers. Even the clips of their hatred towards each other magically erased. I deleted my videos so only my scars would be a reminder to me forever. And there is no delete button in scars.

The 4th day passed, then the 5th day. But on the 5th day, I received a letter. I just went outside in the rooftop, looking at the windy sky and began to read it.

_"Dear Delilah,_

_I know it must be a surprise to get a letter from me but over the past few months, I've thought a lot about what I've done to you and your brother. I know saying 'sorry' won't be able to heal the pain I caused you. I'm truly sorry for the pain I caused you. The fear I made you grow up in…I'm so sorry and I would go back and be the better father if I could. But it took me now to realize what I terrible person I became._

_I know I'll never see you grow up and walk down the aisle. I know I'm too late to see that you'll grow up as a wonderful person. I may live in this hell for the rest of my life before I really do go to hell. But just knowing what I did is hell enough._

_I hope you'll write back but I know you'll never will. And if you reply back, I'll reply back."_

Just standing there realizing that dad actually is starting to love me, just makes me realize the troubles I faced to deserve this. I don't know if I should reply back. I must've not held the letter strongly enough because the wind snatched the letter from the hands and it flew away.

The 6th day passed and finally the 7th day. The day of their wedding. Wow..so much happened this summer and only one month left. Yet, it felt like years. Having to wear a dress seemed to be the highlight of my summer. Yay. (Someone kill me.)

After exchanging vows (Yes, Hip Hop and surprisingly Metal...and Indie cried), the real thing started. I'm sorry but weddings bore me...until the after party. It was a beautiful night to have the party outside. So surprisingly, Techno and Dupstep agreed to play pop songs. So many songs played and I'm guessing they had help from Idol for the songs.

I was at the punch table drinking some punch while 'Give me everything' by Pitbull played. Suddenly I saw my cousin, Lauren wave me over and I did.

"What's up?" I asked walking over to her and saw she invited a group of friends.

"This is Josh! Now go on and enjoy your night with him while I enjoy mine with Darren!" She said as she grabbed who I guessed Darren, with her and they danced the night away.

"I'm Delilah. Nice to meet you, Josh." I said to the boy who was kinda cute.

"Nice to meet you, too. Let's dance, I love this song!" He grabbed me and pulled me over to the dance floor. Where I had some fun with this Josh kid. He was kinda attractive.

So one song played after another (yes, they played Oppa Gangnam Style) and the night felt perfect.

I went to Hip Hop's home that day, since they were gonna leave the next day. I told them goodbye and they wished me to have the best summer for August. Staying with Hip Hop was not bad: we stayed up late watching _Doctor Who_ and Anime. I showed him _Clannad _and _Highschool of the Dead_.

So one dream got accomplished today and it took so much pain and tears to finish it.

And what about for me and my other dreams? Like Robert or that guitar my mom gave to me that I sold? And dad?

Dreams are like birds. They fly away never to be seen. I may never get those dreams but who cares? But I shouldn't say that.

Because some birds fly back.

The End

* * *

**I think this chapter is mysterious, yet sweet at the same time. So let's talk about the books. So I gave some thought and there will be a third book and many more. I'm planning for the series to end when Delilah's 18 or when I run out of ideas. So I have no idea for a third book! So go on and leave some ideas for it! And also: thanks to everybody who's reading this, being a night owl and such! You guys keep me where I am and this is the reason on why I still continue on making stories. I really do love you guys!**

Remember to post any ideas: I got none.

I love you guys!

This is We'll-be-chasing-the-sun/Ashley posting for the last time!


End file.
